Goodbye Daddy
by Emmyjazzyfinnlove61
Summary: Rory and her five year old daughter Lola have to say goodbye


A/N: hey everyone! this is my first oneshot so tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hot guys in Gilmore Girls...or anyone else in it...DANG!!!

My mood fit the weather today. Dark and gloomy. I slowly slipped out of the king size bed that we had once shared not more than a week ago and slolwy got into the shower. When I was finished the guys and Steph were already here dressed and ready to go waiting silently on the couch with the small girl who was already dressed. I quickly did my hair and slipped my black dress on. It was his favorite dress of mine. One that I had bought for the night I told him that I was pregnant. It was all black and went down to my knees with a low but modest neckline and wide shoulder straps. I sat on the bed and slipped on my black strappy heels and grabbed my clutch and walked out to the living room.

"Ready to go?" Steph asked me and I looked up from the spot on the floor I was staring at. I nodded knowing that at any moment my voice would break if I spoke.

"Mommy why does daddy have to have a sad party like grandma Emily did?" Lola asked me as we walked down to where the limo was waiting. I felt my breathe catch at her sad voice. Lola is our five year old daughter and I didn't know how to explain her fathers death.

"He had an accident in his car sweetheart" Steph spoke for me when I looked down. Lola nodded and sat in my lap in the limo laying her head on my shoulder.

As soon as the priest began talking I had tuned him out although I did cry just like everyone else. Soon enough everyone was standing up preparing to go to the cemetary.

"Ror...come on Rory we gotta go...Ror?" Colin questioned sitting next to me putting a hand on my arm.

"I just can't believe he's gone..." I trailed off when my voice broke. They were the first words I had said all morning and Steph walked over now.

"Oh honey it's ok. It was a surprise to all of us" Steph said in a comforting voice pulling me into a hug.

"We should get going Ace everyone is waiting for us" Logan stated walking up with Lola standing close to him. I nodded and stood up lifting Lola onto my hip as we walked out.

We arrived at the cemetary and again I zoned out thinking of our first date. He had brought me sunflowers and then took me to build a bear workshop and let me choose a bear but picking out the clothing for it. He had it dressed in a pair of jean shorts and shirt with a kangeroo on it. After we finished making the bear he had taken me to a scary movie where I had cuddled into him clutching the bear tightly before he brought me back to my apartment. He had moved to leave but I stopped him because I was scared after seeing the horror film. We had dated for a year adn a half before he asked me to marry him and I immediately said yes and shortly after our marriage I became pregnant with Lorelai 'Lola' Emily Morgan.

"Finns family appreciates the support from you all and they thank you for paying your respects to this very loved man. Following this will be a lunch at the Morgan home feel free to join his family and close friends in celebrating the life of Finn. thank you" The priest spoke and everyone began to head towards the coffin to pay their last respects. Lola wiggled from my arms and went over to the coffin stepping onto the step to be higher and she laid her head on teh casket with tears on her cheeks before she kissed it softly as I watched in crying silently.

"Goodbye daddy I'll miss you" She stated and I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold back a sob but failing miserably as she walked back over to me and hugged my legs beginning to sob. It was the first time she had cried over this and I lifted her into my arms rocking her abck and forth until she fell into a fitfull sleep. I walked over to the casket and put a hand to it with tears on my face.

"Goodby Finn. I love you" and with that I walked to the limo carrying our five year old daughter with the knowledge that there would soon be another baby born.

Fin

A/N: I know it's corny and sappy and all but I wrote this kind of based off of a recent death of a very loved band teacher. So please review and tell me what you think! I would like to know if this deserves a sequel so let me know! Thanks!


End file.
